


That Time Of Year

by orphan_account



Series: Bits And Pieces Of Shoker [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinner, F/M, Package Pickup, Rushing About, Teasing, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	That Time Of Year

That time of year was approaching, he felt the excitement grow inside of him as it was only a few days away and he couldn't wait for Shepard and him to spend a few days alone together. 

 

The kids would be sent off to Uncle and Auntie Alenkos house. They would stay at their house for a couple of days so he and Shepard could spend some quality time together. 

 

The night before their own New Years Eve party, Joker found himself wide awake with excitement as Jane slept peacefully beside him. 

 

Laying there for sometime, Joker found his attention fully on Shepard’'s sleeping form. He ran a hand softly through her long soft hair and grinned when she muttered praise in her sleep.

 

“I don't understand how you can sleep so peacefully all the time” Joker found himself saying in a bare whisper as he moved his hand along her jawline before bringing his hand back to rest over her stomach. 

 

For the rest of the night, Joker would remain awake with his head resting on her shoulders as the preparations for the day danced on his imagination. 

 

The next morning Joker finds his bed cold and empty as he awakens, wondering when he fell asleep. Yawning, Joker sits up staring out the window at the morning sunlight before his mind clicked. 

 

Looking over at the clock, he silently curses as he showers quickly, gets dressed and heads out to the spare room where the party supplies were located. 

 

While on the way through the kitchen, he spots something white with little blue lines out of the corner of his eye. Curious to what it was, he stops and turns towards the counter. 

 

When he arrives, he blinked in surprise before he lets out a little laugh at the note Shepard had left him. 

 

“Flight Lieutenant, 

 

I've gone to drop off some of the crew at the designated coordinates, I'll be making several stops to pick up supplies along the way. I won't be gone long so keep the engines nice and hot for when I return so we can get on with another adventure. 

 

Yours truly, Commander Shepard (Jane) “

 

Reading it several more times, he smiles as everyone he read it, it sent a shiver down his spine as he heard her sweet voice reading the words off to him. 

 

Realizing that time was trickling by, Joker steels himself from reading it again and turns his legs slowly towards the spare room. Making sure he didn't read it again he dropped the note in the trash along the way for the moment. 

 

Arriving at the door, he came to the conclusion that, even given a full week he wouldn't be able to set up everything on his own. His body goes stiff as he sets his jaw, brings up his omni tool and sets it to multi call as it rings. 

 

Sitting down while he waited his foot started to tap on the floor in impatient as one by one his friends answered . When they all finally were answered he grinned at them. 

 

“Okay, I need your guys help. When I say that I mean now. Immediately. As soon as possible. No if ands or buts about it. So get over to Shepards and my place. I'll explain when you get here.”

 

After dropping off her kids and having a quick conversation with the Alenkos, Jane regarded the list of things she had to pick up with a pissed expression. 

 

Starting the car, she switched it from park to drive and slammed down on the throttle. Shifting in and out of traffic, she activated the GPS with a voice command and eye scan as the list of destinations were put into the system. 

 

“I should have picked up these things earlier. I'm such an idiot for not remembering about this day” She berated herself. 

 

As she was driving, she swerved out of the way of another vehicle and into the next lane nearly crashing into the back of the car ahead of her as she slammed on the breaks. 

 

“God damn idiotic drivers” She muttered as she parked outside of one of the stores, locked the car and went inside the cool store. 

 

Quickly grabbing what she needed, she ran outside thr store from the mob of fans and followers who stalked her everywhere she went. Starting the ignition, she veered the car our of the parking lot and onto a street.

 

Flooring the gas pedal, her car flashed down the street to the post office as she prepared herself for the bunch of news reporter's that gathered their to ask her a million questions. 

 

“Look! It's Commander Shepard!!” A strangers voice screeched from the other side of the road. 

 

“Shit” She muttered unknowingly, braking outside the post office with a bunch of smoke around her car. 

 

“Commander Shepard! Commander Shepard, can we have a moment of your-” 

 

“No” 

 

“But.. But-”

 

“I don't have time right now. I'm busy, excuse me” She said as she brushed past them, into the post office to pick up her package. 

 

“Ah, Shepard. Good to see you, how have things been?” Came the voice of Dean, the post office master as he had a package ready beside him. 

 

“It's been alright, you know how it is by now.” She said sweetly. She liked coming here, the people were nice and didn't swarm her whenever she came in like most people. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I do. Anyways your package is ready to go. Here it is” He laughed as he slide the package through the glass and check marked something on his clipboard. 

 

“Thanks, nice to see you” She grabbed the package, quickly leaving as her jaw clenched as she noticed an new wave of news reporters waiting outside for her

 

“This is gonna be along day..” 

 

Back at the apartment. the preparations were nearly complete for the afternoon and evening, only a few things still had to be put up, the dinner to be made which was cooking slowly.

 

“Alright, alright. You've guys have slaved yourself enough over this. Go on home. I appreciate your help though.” Joker said as he finished up the bedroom. Making sure they've left, he went all the way through the apartment several times before sitting down. Craning his neck back, he lets out a large breath.

 

“I wonder where Shepard is at..”

 

Shepard was rushing to the final store, trying to get away from everyone that was chasing her. Fans, news reporters, mercenaries and others were all chasing her trying to get her attention or kill her. 

 

Her car and her flew through the doors of the store, her car hit a brick wall head on, shattering the windshield and made her fly out from the force of the crash with snow falling all around her.

 

Her back hit the floor first, making her whole body jerk upwards and come to a stop a few feet from the cash register. 

 

“By the goddess, are you alright?” 

 

Feeling a bit dazed, she slowly cranks her head up towards the person that spoke and blinked in surprise. 

 

“L-Liara?!” 

 

Her surprise wouldn't be anymore expressed as she stared in disbelief at The Shadow Broker for a moment before regaining control of herself and pushing herself upwards. 

 

“Hello Shepard, it seems you've had a wild day today” Liara commented. 

 

“You could say that” Shepard replied, grabbing her purse and pulling out the pistol she always carried with her.

 

“Expecting company I see” 

 

The coldness in Liara's voice surprised her, making her raise a eyebrow then lowering it as she remembered who she was. 

 

“Maybe, maybe not.”

 

Grunting, she noticed Liara draw her own pistol and stand beside her.

 

“Judging by the uniforms of the people walking through the door, I'd say that's a yes.”

 

“Yeah, your right”

 

Shepard concluded, firing off a couple rounds while she dove for cover behind a counter. 

 

This is one way to get my anger out.

 

The firefight only lasted a few minutes, but in between that time Shepards outfit was ruined from the blood of the mercenaries and the dust, snow and blood from sliding all along the ground. The store was trashed itself with everything knocked over, on fire or otherwise destroyed. 

 

The only thing that survived it seems was Shepards package, which she took and quickly left the immediate area in one of the cars in the parking lot. 

 

Once on the way home and that she was sure she wasn't being followed, she rang up Liara who had stayed to clean up the mess. 

 

The moment she answered, she knew she was talking in her rapid fast commander like voice, more than likely making it hard for Liara to understand her.

 

“Liara I am so sorry for what happened. And for the fact that you had to stay behind and clean up mess again. I didn't mean to bring that upon-”

 

“It is quite alright Shepard, no need to apologize for anything. I quite enjoyed it actually.” 

 

Grunting, she ended the call and pulled into the parking lot, pulling the things from the trunk and bringing out her keys.

 

Breathing out a heavy breath, she walks up the flights of stairs to her apartment stopping to glance at the lighting coming from underneath the door. 

 

Bracing herself for what's to come, she rumbles through her keys finding her house key and brings it to the lock, unlocking the door and resting her head against the frame before pushing it open a moment later.

 

The creak of the door opening draws his attention, A grin splitting his face as he finishes checking the dinner. 

 

Wiping his hands off with an dish towel Joker turns towards the hallway, a smirk on his face as the sounds of footsteps get louder and louder and louder until Jane rounded the corner. 

 

The smirk melted off his face instantly. He couldn't believe his eyes, her clothes were completely and utterly destroyed. 

 

Finding him gaping at her clothes, Shepard raised an eyebrow as she set her things down “What?.”

 

His head snapped to get her face immediately, a small smile on his lips. “Nothing nothing..” He says innocently, raising his hands in surrender. 

 

Shepard lowers her eyebrow, her expression saying everything as she unpacked the things she got. “Where's everyone else?” 

 

“They aren't coming” 

 

“What? What are you talking about?” She demanded. 

 

“They can't make it. They have plans. Guess it's just us two” Joker answered.

 

“Heh..” Shepard grumbled, looking around at the house and making a noise of approval before she went to the bedroom and got changed. 

 

Joker looked up as she disappeared, a grin on his face as he set the table up with fancy China, setting the food up on each others plates and lighting a few candles as he went. I hope she likes it 

 

The doors to the bedroom creak open, bright light flooding the dull lit room as Shepard walked out. Joker looked up from where he stood by the table, a smirk on his face as he looked at her in amazement. Shepard wore a bright red dress, completed with green and red sparkles dancing across her dress from there light. 

 

Joker gasped at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. He married one of the most beautiful women out there and she could make anything look good. “Shepard.. you look amazing.” 

 

“Thank you, Mr Claus” Shepard chuckled, her eyes sparkling as she approached the table slowly, her hips swaying as she caught Joker watching her like a predator. 

 

“Wha..What did you call me?” Joker stampers.

 

“Mr. Claus” She purrs out, taking her hands in his when she got close to him, her hand warm against his cold palm. 

 

Joker stares at her dumbfounded, not able to comprehend what she was calling him while she teased him. Two can play that game.

 

He tilts his head to the side, spinning around on his heels as he pulled a chair out for her, helping her reach the table as he brushed his hand against her hip, his hot breath on her neck. 

 

When she reacted he smirked, moving out from around her as he too sat down. They enjoyed the meal in a silent environment, occasionally teasing each other with touch or a few words. 

 

After they finished and cleaned up, they watched Christmas movies from the 21st century on the extranet while snuggling with Jane on his chest. 

 

“Tired?” Joker whispered after the fourth movie

 

“Mhmmm.” she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes closing as she laid there against his chest, her breathing even and relaxed. 

 

Joker smiled down at her sweetly, running his hand through her hair as he too felt the effort of sleep on his eyes. Within the next few seconds his eyelids would close, his body going slack as he rested his head on hers


End file.
